Anomalous Metamorphosis
by Keitilen1716
Summary: What happens to Draco after his failure to kill Headmaster Dumbledore? Was he really going to? And what about the rest of the wizarding world? Concentrates on a building relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Read review, please!
1. The Silent Failure

Chapter 1 – The Silent Failure

The room screamed with silence. Darkness flooded throughout the space weaving the assembly of cloaked figures residing. The room seemed endless, allowing the echoes of water droplets to trace the walls of stone.

"Insolent boy," sneered one of the cloaked figures, throwing Draco to the cold stone floor. "If it hadn't been for Severus," a flick of the dark wand revealed a whip-like structure, "all of my plans would have been eradicated."

Draco remained still positioned on his hands and knees facing the floor.

"I thought this would be a simple task for you… the assignment you needed in order to be a true death eater." The figure took a few steps around Draco and drew his hood off revealing serpent-like features. Draco continued to stare at the ground silently; the floor was covered in small puddles allowing Draco to glare at himself. Voldemort slid his foot next to Draco's hand and lifted his foot, allowing his heel to remain on the stone floor, "Why did I bother?" He crushed Draco's hand like a cockroach. "You are pathetic… worthless…"

Draco didn't move, even as his hand crunched between the black shoe and the stone; not a blink nor a twitch.

"WHERE IS YOUR LOYALTY?" Voldemort lashed the whip at him, striking his back. "DAMN BOY!" Another thrash hit Draco near where the first had. "YOU PATHETIC LITTLE INGRATE!" More slashes followed, slicing Draco even through his heavy robes and skin. Draco continued to be still and silent as his strength wore down. Finally, his arms and legs collapsed and he became unconscious, his body lay limp on the ground. Voldemort allowed a repulsive smirk to surface.

A flick of the whip resulted in returning to its original form, followed by a wave creating a trap door next to the lifeless, battered body.

"I have heard of your vow to Narcissa, and because of your loyalty tonight, his life will be spared." Voldemort turned to face Snape while pushing Draco's body into the trapdoor.

Draco fell for many moments and hit another stone floor flooded with at least an inch of water, washing the blood off of Draco. He was empty now, leaving the unlimited space cold, empty… dark and silent.


	2. Aftershocks

Chapter 2 – Aftershocks

It wasn't long before the Death Eaters attacked again. Now that Dumbledore was gone, fear and terror were two emotions that could be found in every witch or wizard with good intentions. But, then again, so were the anger and the need to claim revenge.

As screams filled the cool, darkening air, Harry stood face-to-face with his ex-professor. Severus Snape stood with his wand pointed as Harry, blocking every spell he threw. Along with Harry, Snape was one of the wizards who everyone wanted to see lifeless at the hand of a deceased "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

"COWARD!" Harry yelled, his eyes flared with hatred. Snape glared back, his pale face showing the same sensibility. "You planned that all along, didn't you? Just for that stupid defense against…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, INSOLENT BOY!"

"YOU FILTHY MURDERER! DOES VOLDEMORT KNOW YOUR FATHER WAS A…"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Snape raised his wand, interrupting.

"HOPE YOU'RE PROUD… I HOPE IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!" Harry yelled back.

Hermione and Ginny appeared only a few yards away from Snape. Drawing their wands, they ran to accompany Harry. Snape heard the hurried footsteps and quickly redirected his wand at Hermione and uttered, "impedimenta." Hermione continued to run but Snape quickly caught her by her curly, brown hair. Ginny, however, reached Harry's side, both of them exhibiting a look of horror as Hermione struggled at Snape's mercy.

"What will you do now, POTTER!" Snape revealed a twisted smile as he flicked his wand to open a portal. "Who will give you answers now? Your girlfriend here?" And with that, Snape pushed Hermione into the darkness.

Hermione began to fall as she heard "Avada…" by a woman's voice: Bellatrix Lestrange. She watched the light from the wizarding world grow smaller and smaller.

"HARRY!"

Hermione continued to fall through the darkness which lasted for what seemed like hours. After a long while, a dim blueish glow seemed to reflect off of a surface. Hermione waved her wand toward the surface quickly approaching, allowing herself to fall slower and land more gently on her behind.

Hermione sat up, thinking of Harry. _'He'll be fine, he's fine…'_ Tears of anxiety surfaced at the edges of her eyes, _'why was I so stupid? I should've…'_ But Hermione had noticed something.

A body lay only a few yards away, motionless on the flooded stone floor. Hermione crawled closer slowly; as she sat next to his body, she placed her index and middle fingers upon his neck revealing his pulse to be very light. The water around them both was very frigid as Hermione felt a chill run down her back; she glanced down at the water, realizing the tint of deep red. Turning the man on his back, she removed the robes from covering his face, and who she found was the last person she expected.

Hermione fell backwards off of her knees, slightly flinching and breath quickening. _'Malfoy! Of all people…'_ she thought to herself, disgusted that she had even thought of helping. She caught a glimpse of his chest moving slowly. _'He's unconscious…verge of dying?'_

_'Should I care? Why do I wish to help him when Harry could be dying as well?'_ Another soft sob escaped her, allowing her to cover her face with hands covered in soot and dampness.

Hermione reviewed Draco's face, hers wet from the tears. His mouth twitched slightly, almost as though trying to say something unconsciously. _'I am not heartless. Whether or not he has hurt me, I'm not going to sit back and watch him die… I am not a Malfoy.'_

Hermione aimed her wand at the unconscious man on her lap. "Tergeo," she whispered. The blood and soot covering Draco disappeared. "Episkey," she muttered. It sounded as if Draco's bones were breaking, as they were mending quickly. "Anapneo," resulted in Draco's breathing to increase, his chest rising and falling normally now. "Minier anima," ("my blood replacement to you"). Hermione felt some pain within her veins as Draco's pale face began to regain it's normal color. As she became light-headed, pointed her wand once more, "Ennervate."

Her new weakness led her to falling onto her side, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, attempting to catch her breath. Was Draco going to jump or act obnoxiously when he realized who was lying next to him? She could hear his breathing return to normal, but kept her eyes clothes allowing little relaxation.

"Granger?"

As Hermione slowly opened her eyes, she realized he had already sat upright. "Malfoy?" She attempted to sit up, her arms pushing against cold stone flooring. As she made it to sitting up once more, she looked into his eyes, but coughing and falling once more, having her head on his lap. Her breath continued to be quick and heavy; she expected to be shoved back onto the floor, but instead, she felt two hands gently settling on her back and shoulder.

Hermione turned her head to see his face, noticing his eyes never left hers.

"Why did you?" he asked quietly.

Her breathing would not calm, but she responded still, "Why did I?" She prepared herself for his attitude and to be called names.

"Why did you save me?" He replied. She felt the hand on her back start caressing, causing her eyes to close and head to fall back in relaxation.

It took her a few moments to gather enough strength in words, "just because we weren't anything close to friends in the past doesn't mean I would allow you to die." She took a few deep breaths, "I still have a right to care," she looked at his face again, "Draco."

Draco's face did not express anger or any normal emotion he would have worn in the past. Instead, he continued to stare into her eyes, rubbing her chilled back. Silence consumed the seemingly endless room. She allowed her head to fall onto his lap again, her eyes closing and allowing her to sleep.

He continued to watch her face and chest rising up and down, brushing strands of twirled hair behind her ear.

"Hermione."

Laying on the flooring next to her, he drew close attempting to share the warmth of both bodies. And as he watched her dreaming in the most wicked of places, he fell into a light slumber himself. Every drop of water that echoed inside the darkness awakened him, realizing it was only a drop, he looked at the still Hermione, and fell back into his rest.


	3. Shadows in the Fog

Chapter 3 - Shadows in the Fog

A bright light was blocked behind her eyelids, waking her up from the uncomfortable slumber. His arm rested upon her waist as he slept next to her who attempted to gently sit up without waking him, her stomach growling of hunger. As she looked up, feeling him move against her, she saw a bright light shining from above.

Draco sat up, also, "are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, squinting her eyes to see where the light was coming from. "Draco, I think there's a way out."

He stood up, his arm blocking the light from her eyes, "it looks like it, it's just getting that far up." He dropped his head and glanced around at the bare stone.

"Wait," she realized a charm from years ago, "let me try something." And as she waved her wand pointing at a gasping Draco, he began to float.

"What the...?"

Hermione smiled very dimly, walking to him and reaching for his hand slowly. Realizing what she was doing, he reached and grabbed her fully.

"Don't be afraid, Grang... I mean, Hermione," and as she held his hand firmly, he looked up to begin floating into the stream of glistening white light.

As they reached the opening, they realized the light was indeed the sky: a gray, dark sky full of clouds of thunder and rain with the occasional peeking of the Sun. Landing on the firm ground, Draco instantly pulled her closer. His wand was found easily in his pocket, guarding her from anyone or anything that might have wanted trouble.

Her breathing quickened, but wand continued to be pointed. Walking forward into the fogged shadows, the two young wizards could not decide where they had escaped. With all visible being shadows behind the heavy mist, nothing could be seen but each other. As one of the shadows straight ahead become darker, it was obviously a small building.

"Lumos," Draco lit the tip of his wand as quietly as possible.

"Someone's going to see us, Malfoy."

Draco didn't bother looking at her, concentrating on what was ahead. "I don't think anyone is aroun..." He was interrupted by slipping on wet ground, falling forward.

"Draco!" Hermione tried to grab him, but when she reached his arm his face had already collided with the wall. She pulled him up, catching his as he fell into her.

He shook his head, "this is a wooden wall, apparently." Standing up, he lit his wand once again and tapped upon the wood, attempting to find an opening. As he continued tapping, he had not paid attention to the ground, suddenly falling into a somewhat deep ditch with Hermione falling on his back.

"Ouch," she gasped. "I'm so sorry." She quickly rolled off of him, allowing him to raise himself on his arms and knees.

"It's not your fault, Granger," he said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Draco nodded, but Hermione still had difficulty seeing. Hermione stood, bending over and assisting him onto his own legs and holding him as if going to a formal dinner party.

As she led him forward with her wand finding more of the wooden wall, she came across a handle.

"I think I found a door," she whispered. Finding the handle with her hand, she took a deep breath and pulled. The door creaked but did not move.

Hermione felt Draco shift, "alohomora." Hermione felt his hand on the top of hers, allowing them to pull together.

"Thanks," she said softly, lighting her own wand and leading them into what seemed like a cabin.

Closing the door, she quickly scanned around the single room finding nothing of danger. A group of candles.

"Incendio," she spoke, as each with in the group lit lighting the cabin. The light also revealed a fireplace of stone. Before Hermione could light this source, too, Draco had already completed the task.

She lead him to the mattress on the floor, obviously covered in dust. Waving her wand, a strong wind blew over the mattress ridding of the dust. Draco lowered himself on the bed, lying down gently.

"Merlin, this feels good." He closed his eyes, Hermione seeing the blood covering his neck, face, and staining his shirt.

Walking over to what appeared to be a kitchen, she searched for any source of food. Packages of salty crackers, a jar of what seemed to be olives, container of sugar, a few bars of chocolate, and a moldy loaf of bread were found in the longest cabinet. She pulled out all of the edible food, placing it on the counter and grabbing the large bowl in front of her.

"Aguamenti," the bowl easily filled with water. Bringing the bowl to the side table of the bed, she sat next to Draco, who seemed to be deep asleep.

Placing her fingers on his forearm, she traced gently down his arm to see if he responded. Not moving, she began to unbutton his black shirt finding bloody slices and cuts all over his bare chest.

Dipping her hand in the water, she filled it using her hand as a cup bringing it to his chest where she dumped it and rubbed gently. The water seemed to wash the blood away; again she dipped her cupped hand in the bowl, pouring it onto his skin. One of his hands grabbed her wrist quickly.

Her eyes found his, finding his eyes full of nervousness and wonder.

"Don't worry," she placed her hand on his stomach, "I'm only washing you up. You're covered in blood and..."

"Thank you," he said gently, Hermione jumping when she felt his other hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, her breathing steady. His thumb caressed her cheek, watching her breathe softly.

_'She is beautiful...' _Draco thought to himself, a smile so small only he could realize it was there. _'But why when she is really just a muggle?'_

A small moan escaped her mouth, her lips only slightly parted.

_'It doesn't matter. She is still smart, beautiful, and obviously, after all these years of hating each other, she has the ability to care regardless.'_

"Hermione," he said her name softly, trying to awaken her from the trance.

She looked up, his hand dropping back to his side, "oh, sorry." She continued rubbing his skin with water, working up to his neck and face. When she finished upon him and he was as clean as he could possibly be in the situation, he caught her wrist before she could walk away, pulling her to sit on the bed again.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Lay down," he said, sitting up and unbuttoning her shirt this time, his still hanging loosely.

"Draco?" Her voice shivered, but her body couldn't move.

He glanced into her eyes quickly, but finished the last few buttons. He dipped his hand into the water bowl, rubbing her soft skin as she had done to his moments before.

Hermione closed her eyes at his touch, thoughts rushing through her head. _'How is this happening? He spoke of killing me only years ago...'_ She felt the tips of his fingers just barely rubbing under her bra.

As her body had been washed by him, he stood up and brought the bowl into the slightly rusted sink. He grabbed the few containers and packages of food on the counter and walked them to the bed.

Hermione opened the crackers, quickly munching on them of hunger. Draco followed, also opening the olive container. After moments of scarfing the few foods, Hermione fell onto her back as Draco lifted the snacks to the bedside table. Also, lying next to her, he stared at the ceiling.

Outside the window, the fog darkened revealing the night passing by. After few minutes, both Draco and Hermione lay on the mattress, sleeping close to each other. At least they had found shelter outside a cold, wet prison.


	4. Backwards

Chapter 4 - Backwards

Hermione woke to the sun shining on her face. Yawning, she opened her eyes, covering them with her hand to block the light. Sitting up, she saw a sleeping Draco facing her, his hand upon her stomach falling onto the mattress.

Having a good nights sleep, she gently found her way off the bed, walking towards the kitchen and finding a wooden cup, filling it with water and sipping attempting to hydrate herself. As she tilted her head back, trying to get every last drop, she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

"Morning," said Draco, seeing her jump before he spoke.

"You scared me," she wiped the droplets of water from her chin.

"Sorry," he responded, finding another wooden cup and also filling it with water.

Hermione placed hers down, leaning against the lopsided counter top, "what are we going to do? We have to find..."

"Hermione," he placed his cup down interrupting her. "You have to find the others, did you forget who I am?"

Hermione looked at him, crossing her arms. "If you are a Death Eater, why didn't you just let me die?" She asked, "if you are truly a follower of Voldemort, why do you seem to care so much?"

Draco couldn't look at her, he couldn't even find a correct response to reply.

She dropped her arms, raising one to his face. "I don't believe you are really a Death Eater, Draco. I think you were only marked because you are your Father's son."

Draco looked into her eyes, obviously they were filled with tears. "Hermione, I..." He started, but couldn't find himself to say more.

"Draco, please, tell me your feelings, not the tattoo on your arm."

He couldn't stop looking at her, but found himself slowly moving closer to her. "You are right, Hermione. You are right. I did not choose this, I was pushed into it between family and their friends." He continued, "I hate who I am, Hermione. I don't want this."

His nose touched hers as she opened her mouth to whisper, "I don't want you to be like this. Please..." she was interrupted by his lips gently falling upon hers. His arms found their way around her waist, gently holding her in place.

When he parted from her, she looked at him with confusion. He pulled her into his chest, one of his arms sliding up to her neck and head where he gently massaged over her mess of curly hair.

"Draco... you've always hated me," she whispered, his usual smell still present, intoxicating her as it always did but kept it a secret to herself.

"Not always."

She took a few breaths, having to force herself to breathe.

"Are you afraid?"

She barely moved, "No, not afraid. I'm mostly confused as to how this world is turning upside-down."

He rubbed her mid-back, "It has quite changed extremely. But I know I've thought you were... quite beautiful since fifth year."

Hermione continued to force her breathing, her chest rising and falling even more than usual making her light-headed.

"Hermione?" He asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"...Dizzy." She breathed.

He guided her to the mattress, lying her down.

Smiling slightly, he brushed her piece of hair to the side, "Relax. If I knew you were going to tense because of this, I would have kept it a secret."

"No."

Draco's smile widened enough to express happiness during this dark time. Leaning forward, his lips met hers longer and heavier, her arms finding their way around his neck. Slipping one hand behind her head and the other behind her lower back, he pulled her into his lap while cradling the back of her skull. Her hands slid down to gently caress his chest and neck. And when they ran out of breath, their lips parted while they took a second to breathe and join once more. An hour passed but the two had only laid together without separating. Over their clothing, their hands explored, only going under as much as a fingertip.

As they approached their limits of no breath again, Hermione placed her head on his shoulder instead. Their gasps of breath scattered quickly, both holding each other closely.

She felt a kiss upon her forehead, her muscles seeming to relax with him caressing her gently.

"If this had ever happened with anyone else, I don't think I'd be as safe as I am with you," he said, squeezing her body gently.

She felt her lips curve upwards very little, "I could say the same."

As Hermione sat up, she reached over Draco for the crackers, first offering him one.

After eating, they scanned the rest of the house, attempting to find anything that might be useful. An old cantine was found, as well as a bottle of cherry wine from 1877.

Draco popped off the plug on the wine, sitting on the bed and taking a sip. Hermione sat next to him, looking at him and silently asking for him to pass the bottle.

"Merlin, this is good." Hermione passed him back the bottle and leaned back onto the wall, closing her eyes.

Draco looked at her, "do you get drunk off a sip?"

She looked at him with a questioning look, "not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just sitting back to relax. I've had drinks before, Draco."

Draco gave her his own version of the odd stare, taking another sip.

Hermione sat forward, tracing her ankle bone. "So, what are we going to do? I have no idea where we are and I don't know where everyone else is."

Draco swallowed the alcohol, "we're going to have to walk at random and hope we are close by something familiar."

She took a deep breath, taking the bottle and gulping a few more sips, then lying on her side.

Draco looked down at her, "don't be scared, Hermione. We can do it together."

Hermione looked back at him, "I know we can."

He stood up, reaching out for her hand, "so, lets go."


	5. Find the Way

Chapter 5 - Finding Our Way

Draco and Hermione walked upon the dirt road, the sun blazing in the sky. The cabin had been located next to a graveyard, with nothing humane in sight. Only trees and fields of tall grass existed all the way into the horizon.

"It's so hot," Hermione groaned, her face and body full of sweat. Draco was no different, the sweat running into his scars making them sting and burn.

Draco nodded, Hermione only staring at the ground she walked on. His mind ticking, searching for an idea to at least make the day go faster. "I have an idea."

She looked at his face, her eyes seemed to have been sunk in. "What?"

He pointed his wand to the horizon, "accio broom."

"You're calling your broom? But, what if we are half-way around the world!" She didn't want to believe this would work, and then again, she hoped it would.

"I've seen people call things from miles and miles away. It might take a little bit, but - OUCH!"

Hitting him in the head and falling to the ground was a broom.

"Wow, you were right," Hermione seemed interested.

"Yeah," he rubbed his head, "that didn't take long, which means Hogwarts must be that way," he pointed, "and not so far since it only took about a minute or two."

Draco took his broom and positioned it under him, "come on, Hermione."

"But..."

"But, what?" Draco looked at her.

Hermione looked down, tying her hair back with an elastic. "I'm afraid of flying."

He looked at her, giving her that same look of 'weird', "would you prefer walking for hours in this heat?"

She shook her head, "even so, I don't know how."

"Granger, I am controlling it, just get in back of me," he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his back.

She slowly put her leg over the broom, Draco feeling her shivering.

"Relax. You're with me. You'll be fine," he said gently. "Put your arms around my waist."

She obliged, one of his hands meeting hers, squeezing, and returning to the broom.

"If you need to, close your eyes."

"Okay," Hermione replied, squeezing his waist.

With her agreement and strength around his waist, the idea of flying came into his mind and pushing off the ground led them to taking off. Draco felt her grip tighten twice as much as they flew over the trees. She placed her head on the back of his shoulder, her eyes tightening shut.

Speeding ahead, Draco felt more of a breeze, cooling both him and Hermione. After minutes in the sky, Hermione opened an eye to peek, and realized she could touch the clouds if she so wished. Taking a deep breath, she loosened her arms and allowed one to reach to the closest puff or condensation. Feeling the slight cool wetness, she reached around him.

"Are you alright?" He had to increase his voice because of the current speed.

Hermione nodded, her head against his shoulder again, allowing him to understand. When she lifted her head once more, she saw the dark cloud in the horizon. "What is that?"

"I don't know, we'll see soon."

And in moments, a familiar castle stood under the cloud of smoke: Hogwarts was burning. The historical school was on fire.

Both pairs of eyes opened more, Hermione's grip tightening once again.

"No." Hermione could barely make the small word out.

Draco stopped the broom a fair distance away from the fires. Glancing down, the grasses were covered with bodies. "Hermione, we need to see if anyone is still alive."

Hermione had just noticed the unburied graveyard, also. She couldn't respond to him in words or movements.

Allowing the broom to glide down, they landed on the ripped up grass and dirt. So many bodies lay covering the ground, some of the faces being familiar but not any able to be named off the top of their minds.

"Tinah Laurent," Draco said softly, Hermione not able to hold back her tears. She saw the robes of Slytherin covering the girl's body.

Hermione walked forward, turning over every body she would pass. Remembering the sound of Bellatrix's voice before falling into the darkness, she hoped Harry had managed to survive.

Searching the fields, faces of students, professors, ministry worked, and followers of Voldemort lay, some split into pieces. Hermione finally gave up and fell to the ground, covering her face in pain. Draco immediately locked her in his arms, rubbing from her neck to her lower back.

Hushing her to calm down, he held his tears in. "There was nothing we could have done, Hermione. We were trapped, and could have been like these people right now."

She sniffled, "I still should have helped."

"How could you when you were thrown in?"

"I don't know," she seemed to think it over again, "I don't know." She dropped her head lower.

Draco clung to her, allowing him to stand and pull her to stand with him, "Hermione, we have to go." He found her hand and lead them back to the broom.

Positioning the two and then the broom, both looked at the castle and silently said good-bye before taking off back into the sky.

Landing at the site where the Order of the Phoenix had taken place, Hermione waved her wand and whispered the old code. Watching the wall move with the windows and door popping open, Draco watched in interest.

Opening the door, voices were heard from what seemed like a few floors above. Hermione drew her wand, as did Draco; they quietly and slowly entered the house, glancing around to find anyone.

"They're coming from up there," Draco whispered low enough to be considered mouthing words.

Hermione nodded.

He motioned his hand to follow him down the hall on the same floor. It would be best to search every floor rather than just where the voices were coming from. When nothing was found in the kitchen or dining room, the two tip-toed up the old stairs, the voices growing louder.

The voices were definitely familiar, and as Hermione lead them to the door, she peeked in the door that was cracked open to see Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks. Hermione stood and pushed the door open.

"Hermione!" Tonks immediately jumped to her, hugging her tightly.

Lupin smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, "we thought you were dead, Hermione."

Hermione started crying, hugging Tonks tightly, "no, Snape opened some kind of portal and I was pushed." Hermione wiped her eyes as Mrs. Lupin pulled away. "The portal obviously opened some kind of dungeon because when I fell, I found Draco." Hermione turned around to see Draco outside the door.

Lupin glared at him while his wife just gave him a blank stare.

"Draco," Hermione held out her hand, but he stood there fearing the elder's would hurt him.

Lupin watched the blonde man, seeing the fear in his eyes and posture. "Draco, we're not going to hurt you. Come in."

Hermione's hand still open for his, he gently walked forward and grabbed it. With their hands joined, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin silently questioned what had happened in the darkness of the imprisonment.

Hermione saw the questioning looks, but didn't want to open a debate. Instead, she asked, "where is everyone?"

Lupin looked at his wife, "we're all hiding, Hermione. Harry and the Weasley's are hidden in a specific location, and we should get you there as well."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"We aren't afraid of them. We have our own hiding place, but no one can tell where each other's is in case we get caught. We are the only others who know about Harry's," Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin responded slowly.

Hermione looked at Draco, his eyes filled with sadness, too. She squeezed his hand, and he did the same in response.

"Hermione," Lupin started, "Draco... please come here."

The two walked slowly towards the married couple.

"Hold onto each other tightly, you don't want to let go," Remus Lupin stated, holding out his arms to his wife and Draco. Draco wrapped his other arm tightly around Hermione's waist as the older man quickly said, "Phoenix feathers," opening the portkey which brought them into a kitchen.

"Arthur, Molly!" Lupin shouted quietly enough.

Around the corner came the Weasley parent's, who found Hermione instantly. Molly rushed to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"We were so worried about you! They'll be so happy to see you, too! And," she recognized Draco, "it's good to see you, too, Draco." Hermione could read his face, it was obviously weird to be in the same room with people you hated throughout school. And now you were wearing the tattoo recognizing you were a follower of one of the darkest wizards in all history.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand again, "I'll find my way upstairs, Molly."

"Alright, dear. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna will be up there."

"Thanks," she pulled Draco to the spiral stairs in the corner of the living room, walking up.

As they walked past the third floor and up to the fourth, Hermione stopped to face Draco, "are you alright?" She put her hand on his cheek, but rather than allowing it, he moved his face away not allowing himself to look at her. "Draco." She sternly said quietly.

"Granger," he quietly responded, "it is very weird for me to be here. Don't take it personally, I just haven't liked the Weasley family or Potter because my Father never did." He wiped his face, "it's obvious to figure out why."

Hermione nodded, standing up and continuing to walk to their floor. The first room on the right seemed to be empty with no sounds. The next room was also quiet, it was the room on the left that contained the sound of familiar voices. Hermione pulled Draco into the second door on the right, closing the door as quietly as possible.

She let go of his hand, and walked to the bed allowing herself to fall back.

"Granger?" Draco asked in a lower voice than the past few days.

Hermione stood silent for a moment, "Mal-foy... are we going back to last names, now?" Hermione sat up and folded her arms. "Have you forgotten the last few days, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and immediately almost flew to her. His legs pressed against the mattress and stood in between her legs. As he gently shoved her upper body onto the mattress, his lips meeting hers more harshly than all the times before. And as he laid next to her, one of his hands slipped inside her dirty shirt, tracing up her stomach to the under wire of her bra. Just as easily, his hand stooped under the wire and under the soft cup, gently stroking her left breast causing her breathing to quicken. But as soon as he had started, he stopped and kissed her forehead.

"I figured we might have to play the game, Hermione."

"What do you mean? Pretend to hate each other still?" She looked at him, trying to regulate her breathing.

He nodded softly.

"If we hated each other, why would you be here with me?" She asked, raising her head to kiss his soft lips. "I don't want to pretend, Draco. And if they have a problem with US, then that is their problem. Ron, especially."

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her, brushing a few strands of hair to the sides of her face and kissing her forehead. He stood, "you're right. No pretending."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand with him.

"Ready to face them?" She asked him.

Draco didn't know what to say, only breathed.

"How about I start the shower for you so I can get them to calm down first?" Hermione smiled slightly.

Draco smiled, too, "that seems like a better idea."

She walked him to the bathroom around the corner, starting the shower. The bathroom was decorated in blue, green, and white. The rug underneath her feet almost seemed like a soft rope. When Hermione turned around to tell him it was ready, she found his body naked, directly behind her.

Hermione's face filled with blush, entitling him to smile more and hug her.

"What's the matter?" He teased lightly.

Hermione shook her head, not able to say anything. Kissing her forehead, he pulled away from her.

"Go say 'hi' to Potter and them, I'll be quick."

Hermione nodded, still covered in blush. As she walked out of the bathroom, she heard the water from the shower crashing over his body.

Turning the corner and opening the door, four pairs of eyes immediately found her.


	6. Good vs Good

Chapter 6 - Good vs. Good

"Hermione!" Screamed Ginny. Everyone else in the room had probably called out her name, too, but not any louder.

Harry stood behind Ginny, waiting for his turn to embrace her. Luna stood, smiling calmly as her usual self and Ron stood, but for some reason, he didn't seem to enthusiastic.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin! I thought I would never see you again!" Tears fell down Ginny's face. When Hermione saw Harry over the red hair, she realized he, too, was crying.

"Ginny, I'm alright, but how am I going to explain if you are cutting off my circulation?" Hermione gasped when Ginny let go, allowing Harry to have a turn.

"Hermione," Harry said gently, "are you alright?" He stood in front of her.

"I'm fine now, Harry," she felt her heart beating harder in her chest, trying to get out like a wild lion that was caged.

Harry immediately closed her in an embrace, "I was so scared I had lost you. It's a bloody miracle I'm holding you now." He squeezed her tightly, also, but not as tight as Ginny.

"I missed you, too." Hermione began to cry. "I heard the killing curse as I was falling. It sounded like Bellatrix's voice, but I don't know."

Harry pulled away and smiled, "that wasn't Bellatrix."

"Really? Then who was it?"

"It was Ginny at Lucius Malfoy," he pointed at the teary-eyed girl.

"Ginny?" Hermione tried not to yell, but was shocked. "Wow, Ginny."

The red-headed girl smiled, meeting in front of Hermione with Harry, grabbing his hand and placing her head on his shoulder. As Hermione imagined Lucius Malfoy's death, she knew it would hurt Draco when she told him. She probably wouldn't even get to tell him, someone in the room would try to insult him. She'd have to speed ahead and confront them about him being there.

Luna came forth and hugged Hermione gently, "I'm so glad you are okay, Hermione."

"I'm happy you are, also, Luna."

That was enough for the weird Luna Lovegood, one hug was more than enough to make her already content self even more calm.

Harry turned to Ron, "aren't you going to say 'hello', at least?"

Ron stood up off the wooden floor, walking forward but not too close.

"Hello, Ronald."

Ron gave her a grimacing look, "glad to see you back Hermione." Hermione and everyone in the room wondered why he was grumbling.

As Harry, Luna, and Ron sat back down, Ginny leaned closer to Hermione. "He's been acting like this for the past week," she whispered.

"I wonder why," Hermione responded in the lowest octave she could manage.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the circle of friends.

"So, what happened, Hermione?" Harry asked, sipping what seemed to be tea.

She watched as Ginny took the teapot off the hot pad and poured her a cup. Hermione took a breath, "well, obviously you saw Snape open the portal. I was pushed in and it took a few minutes to land on the stone. It was dark, cold and there seemed to be a small bluish glow." Hermione picked the tea cup and attempted to take a sip, but burnt her lip, so she placed it back down. "After a moment, I saw someone's body."

"Really? Who was it?" Ginny asked, very interested in all Hermione was saying.

"Well, I was in a bit of pain so I finally got to them, rolled them over, and realized it was Draco Malfoy covered in blood."

"What! Draco Malfoy is dead?" Harry nearly jumped up and celebrated.

"No, Harry," Hermione wanted to punch him, but attempted to keep her anger to herself. "I healed him the best I could. I became hurt, too, and Draco healed me."

"That was nice of him," Luna said, smiling.

"Mhm," Hermione nodded to Luna's comment, "I don't know exactly how long or how many days we were down there, but we ended up understanding each other. Then a light shone into the dungeon, so, we used the flying charm to escape, found a cabin to stay in over night. We healed each other better than before, slept, and then found our way to the Black residence where we found the Lupin's."

Hermione waited for a response before she continued, but they seemed to be listening.

"So, they brought us here by port..."

"WAIT," Harry nearly yelled, "what do you mean, 'WE'?"

Hermione looked down and then back up at Harry, "I mean myself and Draco."

Harry's face seemed to show shock, and then anger, "why did you bring him here? We were worried about you, but that ferret is a Death Eater!"

"Harry!" Hermione stood, anger seeping from her body scaring Harry the most, "Draco may have the mark on his arm, but he is a very nice person who I wouldn't have left, even if he was the way he used to be!"

Harry stared at the ground, Hermione standing with her fists on her hips.

The door opened in back of her, causing her to automatically turn to face him, "Draco."


	7. Through Me

Chapter 7 - Through Me

Draco stood in the door frame, his eyes meeting Hermione's with his name being spoken. On his face, his lips formed a soft smile only she could make out, but the rest of the room found his expression to be blank and almost in his known nastiness.

"Draco?" Hermione repeated softly, losing his eyes to focus upon the others.

Harry may have been courageous and daring, but it was forgotten in these moments when he, of all people, could not stand to speak against one of the persons he most hated. The room flooded with true silence, but stares were deafening.

Luna stood first to speak, "Hello, Draco Malfoy."

Draco had leaned onto the woodwork, nodding his head to the thin, blonde girl.

Ginny decided to stand - applying her self between Hermione and Luna - the three women standing together, the Gryffindor boys continuing to secretly stare at the platinum blonde man. Ginny decided not to open her mouth, instead, she also nodded.

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, taking a deep breath in, "Malfoy."

Draco's gaze also fell, smiling at the frame he propped himself up with. "Harry Potter has decided to actually greet me? I think the world has turned upside-down."

The boy-who-lived shot his eyes back to the man, showing obvious anger, "I'm only trying to be nice, Malfoy!" His voice grew small decibels louder. "Who knows why you are here! Who knows if you are really just an ear for Voldemort and your _friends_!" He had attracted Draco's hateful expression once more.

"Have a problem, Potter?" his gray eyes seeming to carry flames, "I am not here to fight with you." He looked at Hermione, his expression loosening, "I am here to help the Order, as deceased as it may be already." He kept his voice low, not raising it like Harry's.

Harry shot onto his legs, his posture showing just as much anger, "the ORDER is doing just bloody fine WITHOUT you, ferret boy!" He drew his wand from his pocket, aiming it directly at Draco.

"Harry! No!"

Harry realized his best friend had jumped to his target in a flash, his eyes calming quickly.

"Hermione. Don't."

She felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder, her breath hitching and holding within her chest.

"Yes, Hermione, listen to the _death eater_! Don't protect-"

"Shut. Up." Harry nearly dropped his wand when he heard his own girlfriend say those two words. "Shut up, Harry James Potter!" Her eyes snapped to him now, "leave her and Draco alone. They are not doing anything to hurt you, and yet you are sending bombs of words straight at them! Grow up!" Ginny definitely stood to face her long-time crush and now - boyfriend.

Harry could obviously not say anything, instead, he shoved his wand into his pocket angrily and turned away to stare at the fire upon the aluminum tray.

Ron continued to sit against the wall, not saying one word. He did not even seem to be in the same reality as everyone in the room.

Draco's hand slid from Hermione's shoulder, slowly down her back and to her hand secretly. He stepped backward, pulling her hand ever-so-gently into the hallway and walking to their previous room. He closed the door.

"Well, that was fun."

Hermione held her temple, walking to the bed and allowing herself to immediately flop onto it, legs dangling to the floor. Draco sat next to her, finally looking at a very weak woman he had seen for years.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, not moving.

"Don't apologize, Hermione." He placed his closest hand on her belly, caressing slightly with his thumb over her silted shirt. "Just because he has been your friend for years doesn't mean you have to take responsibility for all his disgusting words."

She allowed her hand to drop onto the bed, becoming as defenseless as possible. "It's not that I take their blame, it's more like I blame myself for the way they are."

He laid on his side, next to her so he could stare into her eyes and face, "they are not your fault, your problem, or your _children_. You have always been the smartest of the 'Golden Trio', and you will always be smarter than them." He grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest, "you will always be _BETTER_ than them. You are smart, talented, courageous, strong," her eyes finally met his, tears being noticed, "you are also very-" his face lowered to hers as he approached the last word, "beautiful."

As he seemed to control their oral embracing, she gently lifted her weakened arms and snaked them around his neck. Rather than pulling away, he did just the opposite, nearly falling onto her. A small, light moan escaped her throat, but neither of them wanted to pull away from what was there now. And as it deepened, all she could think was how much she wanted him... and what exactly he was thinking. His hands had found their way underneath her backside, cradling her upper body and head so he could sit them both up but continue their current re-discovery. When his hands found her bare back, she did pull away slightly, just enough so she could breathe and speak.

"Draco," she looked into each eye, back and forth, "I can't let you touch me yet, I need to shower and-"

He smiled his entrancing lips, almost making her want to stop breathing and falling into him. Standing, he took her hand and led her into the hallway to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to find Hermione with an unusual face, especially for her. Her expression showed curiosity, some nervousness, and severe want. She could not find the words or the strength to say anything.

"What's the matter, _Granger_?" He asked, taking that last step to meet his chest to hers, his feet on the outside of hers. "Hm?" His hand found it's way quickly to the side of her face over the jawbone, forcing her body to respond to his touch by closing her eyes and shivering.

"I-" She breathed, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes opened half-way, noticeably dazed. She still noticed his smile while caressing her cheek, "Getting closer to you."

Hermione shivered again at his touch, nearly losing her balance and falling backwards before his hands caught her upper arms. She opened her mouth, not revealing anything for so many moments, but finally she said almost silently, "I don't think there is a way to get any closer, Draco." Her arms found his waist, clinging to his clothing in fistfuls. "You've already got me so locked I can't breathe, I can't concentrate with your touch, I can't even think about anything but-"

She was cut off with his mouth on hers; she felt his hands slipping underneath her shirt and gently lifting, her breath quickening as it did days before. His lips left hers, the rolled bottom of her shirt now being held beneath her breast-line. "Are you scared, Hermione?" Her face seemed more relaxed than moments before, "please tell me the truth."

"No," she whispered, her hands covering his and following as he pulled it over her head, hair flopping back into place.

Next he slipped her skirt to the floor, helping her to step over the remains and revealing a matching set of black laced underwear. His eyes triggered her face to fill with pink, her arms trying to cover whatever they could before he caught her wrists, "don't hide, Hermione. There is no need to, I will not hurt you."

He pulled her arms around his neck once more, unbuttoning his own pants and leaving them next to her discarded clothing. Lowering her hands to top button of his shirt, she immediately understood and begin to unbutton the line of satin circles downward. When his chest was in the open, he leaned to the faucet and turned the bar to a warm-enough temperature, returning to his stance and realizing her hands softly falling down his chest.

As she continued to, his head fell slowly to her neck, trailing kisses starting from the crook of her neck downward to her collar bone and valley between her breasts, but stopping at the black barrier.

"Merlin, 'Mione..." he whispered into her hair, pulling away slowly but his hands traveling to her mid-back.

Hermione met his eyes with hers, "What did you just call me?"

"'Mione?"

She immediately smiles, meeting her hands with his face and locking lips with him once more, more energetic this time. He snapped her bra, allowing it to loosen in her front and fall down her arms, causing her to pull away and nearly slam her the side of her head into his chest.

"Don't be scared," his hands traced her back, "you said you weren't."

She continued to cling to him, "it''s not you... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I've just never done anything like this... with anyone... except you for the past few days..." She clung tighter for seconds, "but this is farther."

"I'm not breaking you today, Hermione, so don't worry about it," he slid his long fingers through her full hair.

"Even if that does not happen today, you still haven't seen me without-"

He looked at her questioningly, "no, but I've felt you a little, and you've seen me bare."

Hermione lifted her head and found his face, "I know, but it's different to be seen..."

Draco kissed her forehead, and returned his eyes to her, "do you trust me, Hermione Granger?"

Only taking a few moments, she nodded and gently replied, "of course."

And with that, he allowed a small space between them, quickly pulling the rest of the top undergarment away, and gently tugging the most personal small clothing to her knees. Trying to hint to her that no help was needed, he lowered himself by sinking down to his knees, becoming level with her most precious area, but not looking to it and pulling the black lace to the floor.

Hermione could no longer stand alone, so she fell backward meeting the tiled wall. With this, she felt lips slightly plant a kiss on the mount above her entrance, causing her to gasp quite loudly as he stood back up again.

Her eyes were now filled with almost only want and need; he smiled, "you seem to be concentrating on something," he lowered his mouth to her ear, "but if you need something, you have to tell me what it is... can't read minds, Hermione."

She looked at him quickly, "you most certainly do know what I-"

He bit her lower lip and pulled away, "nope, _no idea_!"

"But-"

"Say it, 'Mione."

It took her moments to build up the courage, but finally another slow whisper erupted, "I want you," he hand found his cheek, "so badly."

He kissed her forehead once again, "that wasn't that hard, was it?"

She shot him a slightly agitated gaze, causing him to laugh.

He lowered her hands to his last undergarment, signaling her to discard of them, "I want you, too, but we can't do it here. This is not the place for that kind of memory." As her hand continues to stay in the same place around his elastic seam to the boxers, his laid atop of hers to slide them slowly, allowing his private areas to roam free, also.

And as the men's underwear was thrown into the pile of clothing, Draco re-found her hand and pulled her gently into the shower, water falling over the two with soapy bubbles.


	8. Garden Talks

Chapter 8 - Garden Talks

Hermione woke in her own bed, realizing she was in her somewhat assigned room with Ginny and Luna in the next two beds. Draco must have watched her fall asleep, and when she was deep into her dreams, carried her to her own bed so neither would be involved in issues of 'intimacy'.

She yawned, the other two girls obviously still fast asleep. Slipping off her own single-person bed, she quietly made her way to the door. Opening and closing it so softly as to make only the click of the handle, she could walk normally to the bathroom.

Washing her hands and meeting the hall once more, a blonde man stood in the closest door frame, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"What happened to referring to me as 'Hermione'?"

"You should know I'm only speaking formally, _Hermione_."

She folded her arms, but smirked, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"I wonder what is up Ronald's arse lately," she took a bite of her neatly peeled orange.

Draco stayed silent, lazily cutting his orange with a knife into peel-covered slices. His expression showed he definitely knew something. Hermione noticed his abnormal quiet.

"_Draco._"

He looked up, meaning to tell her silently he knew something, "Hermione." He bit his orange, also.

"You know what it is, don't you?" She gave him a sly look.

He gulped hard, choking slightly and sipping his whole milk. He sighed, "Never said I knew why."

"_Don't _play a word game with me," she demanded at a regular volume. "I asked you if you knew - it is written all over your face."

His stern eyes looked up at her, "Hermione, I can't-"

"Why!"

He flipped his arm over, revealing a well-known dark symbol. "Because, I am not allowed to say anything."

"Not allowed? You weren't allowed to do many things that you did, anyways."

"THIS," he started, nearly shouting the first word. "This is nothing like that. I meant not allowed to as in there is a spell cast to keep everyone with this," he referred to the marking with his eyes, "quiet. I would say if I could, Hermione, but I cannot even mouth it."

Hermione wanted to slam her fist against the wall behind her.

He scooted closer, locating her jaw with his hand and pulling her attention to his face. "Don't go near him, Hermione. He's not himself." His eyes let a worry take over, "Not his stupid git self anymore."

"Wait-"

"I'm lucky I could get that far."

She balanced her weight to roll forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, "okay, Draco. I'm sorry I pushed you like that."

"I forgive you completely."

She pulled away and took the last slice of her orange.

The entire household met in the kitchen, ready for the breakfast the Weasley Mother had conjured.

"Mum, it smells delicious," Ginny mentioned as her Father placed dish-after-dish onto the center table.

Hermione was forced to sit beside Harry and Luna, Ginny next to Draco. She was not very accepting of this arrangement, but no one seemed to catch on the new found relationship.

The family and friends began to eat in a silent manner, as usually dinner's were full of chatter, compliments, and happenings. With the war, everyone seemed to know the news of the day, the feelings, and things along. But the house seemed quite bare.

Hermione quickly ate her actual breakfast, and asked to be excused.

She sat in the indoor garden, it seemed to extend continuously with no end in sight. Allowing her hand to slide across the water of the fountain, pondering the world with her large mind.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?"

Hermione recognized Harry's familiar voice, not looking up to see him. He allowed himself to drop on the ground next to her, watching her hand caress the water. Looking up at the sky outside the glass roofing, he sighed.

"I'm glad they added this addition onto the hiding, it was extremely boring being inside for so long."

Hermione nodded, still not looking up.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He watched her still figure once more.

She didn't respond, until Harry opened his mouth to ask again. "Just thinking."

He coughed a snicker, "when are you _not_ thinking, Hermione Granger?"

She looked up at him quickly, scanning his face with her aggitated eyes, but realizing he was right, looked away and nodded.

He sighed, also, but laid back on his arms in a position to relax.

Silence kept over the two for what felt like hours, but Harry became sick of the bare timing and had to say something.

"So," he began, "what is going on with you and Malfoy?" He tried his best to sound caring instead of insulting.

Hermione's eyes jolted to view him, "is it really any of your business, Harry?"

His eyes showed a small portion of sadness, "the last few years you have been my best friend, Hermione. What are we now? Strangers?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, "we will _always_ be best friends. I just didn't think you would have noticed me and-" She couldn't continue, wanting to keep their relationship secret as much as possible.

"What? You can tell me. It wont change anything... actually, maybe it will make me be more accepting of him."

Hermione almost laughed.

"Alright, maybe _not_." He smiled.

"I don't know how to say it, Harry." She looked at him, "I don't want to ruin anything."

"I just told you it _wont_ change anything!" He shifted forwards to sit only on his buttocks.

She breathed, taking a few moments to herself, "Draco and I are kind of the opposite of what we were years ago, Harry."

"Liiike?"

"_Like_," she stated, "Draco and I can be compared to you and Ginny..." Brushing her hair away from her face.

His face was now blank, unable to find the correct words to reply to her.

"You don't _need_ to say anything, Harry." Hermione pulled the hair band from her wrist, attempting to brush her hair back to put it up, but stopped when the two were somewhat interrupted.

"_No_, he does not."

Hermione turned her head only slightly to see Draco to the side of her, causing her breath to catch.

Draco took the hair elastic away from her hand, brushing her hair back in a gently yet quicker manner than herself. It only took a moment for him to finish tying her hair in a general hair bun.

"Thanks, Draco." She replied to his successful hair styling.

He nodded and found Harry, "hello, Potter."

Harry could still not reply, still in shock with what she had told him.

"Yes, Potter, we are a couple now," he bent over and kissed Hermione's cheek, causing Harry's face to become agitated and to stand.

"No need to rub it in, Malfoy," he kept his hand over his wand's pocket.

Draco smirked, "that isn't what I was doing, more like trying to wake you from your frozen phase."

"Take GOOD care of her," he pointed at the blonde man, "or I will personally excuse myself and perform the unforgivable curse on YOU!"

"Then, I need not worry."

Harry continued to gaze at Draco, but walked away quickly.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

She immediately fell into his arms and embraced him closely and tightly. She felt his lips meet her forehead multiple times before she pulled away, allowing his hand to enter between them and reveal a red rose. All she could do was smile, but he sealed everything with one of his sweetest kisses.


	9. Willow Tree

Chapter 9 - Willow Tree

Hermione in a small hidden space near the fountain, flipping through a muggle's book her grandmother had bought her. Apparently, the elderly woman didn't understand what "Harlequin" was, as Hermione was towards the late-middle and blushing. The fountain created delicate sounds around the area, allowing anyone with stress and worry on their minds to relax. Not being able to take any more of the extreme writing, she placed it down and laid on her back staring at the ceiling filled with a typical sunny sky from a charm like the dinner hall at Hogwarts always held. Closing her eyes, she wished for a thunderstorm and rain, and in a moment it came true.

The thunder lit up the dark sky, the rain lightly sprinkling over her face and body. It felt amazing, picturing the spring time and the beautiful thunderstorms.

The door made a small creaking noise, as a pattern of footsteps caused the gravel to grind together quietly. Hermione slowly pushed herself up, remaining hidden behind the bushes. The back of their head showed, orange hair - Ron Weasley; he walked to a far enough distance behind a large tree, apparently to be out of sight to anyone else. She could still see half of his body, his eyes scanning the room. A flick of his wand revealed some kind of dark circular portal he easily stepped into.

She stood up, attempting to run to the portal. As she approached the tree Ron had hid behind, something wrapped around her wrist gently yet tight enough. Hermione fell back into what was definitely a person.

"Let me go! I need to see where he's going!" She attempted to pull away harshly.

"Hermione, you can't go there," Draco's voice was filled with a caring yet demanding tone.

"But he is obviously..." she continued to pull away unsuccessfully.

"No." He stated, but had to keep holding her from running.

Removing his wand from a pocket in his pants, he tapped her neck gently causing her to fall backwards. Picking her up, he brought her under the hanging branches of a willow tree, sitting down with her falling into his lap. The trunk of the tree held him from falling backwards; his hand caressed her cheek, caused her eyes to flicker moments later.

Her eyes opened, seeming to be calm before she remembered what she had been trying minutes before.

"Where is he?" She asked with worry and intensity. Looking at Draco, "what did you do to me?"

Draco pulled her stubbornly into his chest, holding her tight to himself. She weakened, placing her cheek on his shoulder.

"I couldn't let you run into that portal, Hermione. I had to weaken you just to get you away from it." He could tell she wasn't happy about being forced. "Don't be mad, it was only for your best interest. I wouldn't do it to hurt you."

She didn't say anything for some time, nor did she move from his chest. Finally her breathing seemed to return to it's calm rhythm.

"He went somewhere he shouldn't, Hermione."

She lifted her head, her eyes lightly scanning his face, "what do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean anyone who goes there is obviously not a good..."

It clicked in her head, how she couldn't have figured this without all of the hints. "He's with Voldemort," she looked at him with his face falling. "Isn't he?"

With that spell on Draco keeping the secret hidden, all he could do is raise his eyes back to hers.

Hermione attempted to stand, but Draco pulled her back into his chest, "he's not going to be back for a while, don't worry right now." He kissed her forehead, her eyes still fixed on where the portal had stood.

"We should still do something," her body knelt like a stiff statue. Her arms being pulled back again, she nearly yelled, "stop it!"

He successfully got her to fall back into him, that specific tender spot on her neck perfectly visible. He blushed, leaning over to place his lips onto her soft skin. Causing her eyes to close gently, her body immediately falling back into him more, her tense limbs letting go of their stiff ways. When the tip of his tongue met the region of sensitivity, an almost silent moan escaped her throat. His hand caressed the other side of her neck, causing small goosebumps to follow his trailing fingers. Pulling his face away, he blew very little at the small wet area he had left, causing her to shudder and squirm.

"S-stop," she whined softly.

"Stop what, Hermione?" he asked, playing his words softly.

"Stop teasing me," she said softly, continuing to squirm lightly in his lap. "I don't want to be left like-"

"Who says I was only teasing?"

Her eyes rushed to meet his, feeling his hand on her jaw and lowering his face to hers. His other hand found hers, picking it up and placing her arm around his neck. Finding the right way to position his legs, he lifted himself without breaking away from her and gently laid her on the soft, cool grass. Her hands cupped his face together, never leaving when he pulled away. As of that moment, Ron the Deatheater was forgotten about with the world, because the only things that mattered were together under the breezy willow tree.

* * *

**Don't worry! Those of you who read the "mature rated" stories for a particular reason will not go without. Even though Draco usually teases Hermione, I'm going to tease you for a few hours! (Actually, I'm really just going to get something to eat and give you another chapter in a bit.) Also, please review for me! What is the point of writing and posting for others to see if you never get any feedback for it? Later, Loves! :)**


	10. Forgetting to Breathe

Chapter 10 - Remember to Breathe

She felt her heart and every vein in her body pulsating as he laid on his side directly next to her, the front of his body matching perfectly with her curves. His hand tracing around her eyes, lips, and chin then slowly continuing down her neck and shoulders. Breathing was proof she was definitely paying attention and enjoying every touch. His finger traced down the middle of her chest, his face closed in on hers to create multiple concentration points - and the confusion they caused.

Feeling her move, it was obvious something was happening with her thighs secretly rubbing together over the light cotton pajama pants. He smiled inside their kiss, hand finding it's way underneath the bottom of her black tank top. As his fingertips slid over her soft stomach and slowly finding their way up to her chest, Draco felt her breath pause as he inched further and further causing her to jump just enough to notice.

"Are you okay?" He froze, hoping there was no need to stop.

Her head nodded quickly, eyes closed so tight her eyelids were turning whitish. Kissing between her ear and eye seemed to be a key to relax, loosening up next to his tough body and still breathing like a runner in a race. His bottom lip never left her skin and dragged gently up until her forehead. The tips of his fingers lined against her skin, following the edge of her undergarment.

A finger dipped under the soft cloth, causing Hermione to rush her arms around his neck and pull his lips to meet back to hers. Understanding the meaning, he did not pull away as his hand slipped fully into the cup of the bra - the tip of his middle finger stroking the small bump of raised skin, as another breath caught within. Pulling his face away just far enough, and squeezing his hand just enough to cause a gasp, he whispered so softly.

"Breathe, Hermione. Don't forget to breathe." His voice was so gentle, it added to the experience of feeling his skin in the places no one else had ever seen or touched.

She gasped again, her eyes half open just enough to watch him. His hand closed again, her eyes closing in response with her body tensing with every minute pressure. Leaning and kissing her again, she buckled her hands behind his head.

"IN THE NAME OF MERLIN," a familiar voice made them both jump and his hand automatically to slide out of her shirt. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Harry!" She stood up, hand on her hips. Draco still sat on the ground.

"WHAT are you doing!" He quieted very little. "Hermione! Are you bonkers! Have you lost your mind?" He pointed at Draco, "THAT is MALFOY! DRACO PRAT-ASS MALFOY!"

"Harry, I thought it was fairly obvious, especially that I basically explained him and I were dating!" She poked the air toward Harry, "don't you DARE tell me who I can and can't be with!"

"I thought you liked Ron? What happened to that?" His anger filled his voice, continuing to stare at Draco.

She let a snort out, "how could you like a person who joins the DEATH EATERS!" She burst in anger.

Harry's eyes widened, and the anger seemed to disappear immediately, "what in the world are you saying?"

"I caught him opening a portal behind that tree," she pointed to where the oval transport had appeared, "and his 'marking' showed!" She looked at Draco, obviously having to create a little white lie of actually viewing a marking.

Harry couldn't say anything. He couldn't seem to comprehend one of his best friends had betrayed him. It took a few moments, but finally he whispered just loud enough and turned to the other direction, "thanks, Hermione, for telling me." And he walked back towards the door, body seeming to drag in sadness, closing the door behind him.

Hermione turned to Draco still in his position on the ground, sitting next to him. Harry's sudden voice had ended something that could have been most memorable in two entire lives.

"Well, that was fun," Draco tried to obtain a smile from her face, attempting to rid of the absolute sadness wearing her body down.

"That was probably one of the toughest things I've had to say - ever."

He pulled her shoulder to relax her head in the crook of his neck. "Potter had to know."

"I could have never done it without you. Thank you."

He smiled slightly, "I would never be here if it wasn't for you."

Finally, it was impossible to remain in sadness; sitting up so she could lay against the cool grass and stare at the charmed ceiling - the clouds, smeared colors, and stars growing brighter. Draco followed, but laid on his side instead so her face was the absolute focal point.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione."

Her head turned to him quickly enough, asking herself what his game was. "I disagree." Attempting to cover the blush covering her cheeks and her inescapable smile, "but thank you for the compliment."

"Well, I disagree with you with disagreeing with me," he grabbed her chin gently, pulling her eyesight back to him. "But I wont lie to you. You are very beautiful. And you," he placed his hand on the chest raised above her heart, "are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, heard of, and met. Inside and out."

She swallowed a knot of nervousness, visible to Draco and causing his smile to grow a little more. Her eyes widened in the shapes of giant almonds, her stare not able to be broken from his.

His hand found her neck in unison with his face drawing closer, just stopping so slightly close to her ear. "I love you, Hermione Granger," face returning to meet hers, slowly lowering to her lips.

But without the smallest moment being able to pass, her hands slid around his neck softly, joining behind and pulling his face to hers in a single pull. His hand found her waist, running his thumb over the small opening between her clothing allowing her skin to show. It seemed like and took forever to end, but it lasted until the darkness covered them... and then it was time for dinner.


	11. Consciously Confused

Chapter 11 -

"Has anyone seen Harry? Or Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked, placing the potatoes in the middle of the twenty-four chair oak table.

"Mrs. Weasley, um-"...

"Right here," the red-head grumbled coldly as he walked into the large kitchen and plopped his behind on one of the matching chairs. His back leaned against the seat, posture such as a "wigga" driving his "hotwheelz".

Hermione watched Ron, the pout plastered to his face. As everyone sat around the table for the prayers to Merlin, Hermione turned to look at Draco, whispering ever-so-slightly, "Harry must not have told them."

Draco didn't want to be heard, so he responded with a slight nod. The couple closed their eyes but only listened to the others say their before-dinner prayers. And when the table lit up with chatter and discussions, Hermione stood from her chair, "I'll be right back." She left the room quickly, not running.

The table of the Order glared at Draco Malfoy, triggering his eyes to focus on where Hermione had just left.

She scampered down the staircase, walking into the boys' bedroom and finding no 'chosen one'. Checking Draco's and the girls' bedrooms, also, found no one. Knocking on the bathroom with no answer, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

'Garden?' Struck her cleared mind.

She then nearly ran back up to the same floor dinner was being held on, past and up the next set of stairs, to the porch overlooking the endless garden of trees, flowers, and fountains. Opening the glass door, pushing it silently gentle. Walking across the gravel, it only took a few steps to withdraw from the ground to show a mat of wild, black hair.

Approaching, she drew closer, not saying a word but sitting directly next to Harry James Potter. His face was white, looking as if he was in shock; his cheeks did hold proof of tears, but no more crawled from his eyes.

"Harry?"

No answer from his lips. Her hand resulted in lowering to his shoulder, triggering his eyes to respond by looking into her's.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked to the ground. It took a few moments, but it soon required a gasp of air to oblige.

"Too many things, 'Mione."

"Such as...?"

"Such as Ron being a follower of the most evil being in all the world, becoming another enemy of mine in which I... WE... must destroy."

Hermione's eyes followed suit and joined concentrating vision to the dirt and grass. The fountain trickled like it was raining without droplets.

"I don't appreciate being the only wizard or person able to defeat this overbearing son-of-a-bitch."

Hermione's glance shot up to his face, eyes widened at the misuse of language he had just used.

"I'm sick of worrying and fighting and wondering where each and everyone is right now and then - imprisoned, hiding away, fighting with their lives," he continued with his eyes raising to her face once again, "being marked like a murderous psycho, or laying on the ground with blood plastered to their face." Tears began to fall again, sending the immediate signal to Hermione's embrace. And so she did.

Hermione held him close, not seeming to want to let go. His hands grasped her back, not tough enough to cause her any pain. Then he pulled and continued to stare into her eyes, but taking what seeming like nearly an hour before saying, "Hermione..."

The known response was worn in her eyes and gesture.

"Why are you with him?"

Hermione's sight fell away quickly, her fingertips twirling the long strands of grass sprouted from the dry dirt. She really couldn't find an answer, other than her heart yearned for him beyond anything.

"Why?" He jolted again.

"Because I love him."

Harry looked someone aggravated. "How can you love someone who has called you names all year and would have appreciated you being dead?"

"He's changed - a lot - Harry."

Harry looked away and snorting, "even if he turned into the great Merlin, I wouldn't forgive him like you have!"

"Well, I have." She plucked the grass blades quickly. "Besides: what business is mine also yours?"

Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her once to become attention awareness. "Because I love you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, and without not even allowing a minute second to think, his mouth crashed down on her own. In shock, it was very hard to move and confusion grew twice as much as before. But even as Harry knocked her into the late grounding, Draco's face would not leave her attention. She hoped Draco would not leave her side - ever.


	12. To Walk or to Apparate

Chapter 12 - Walk or Apparate

"Harry! Please stop!" She nearly screamed as Harry continued to caress different areas of her body. "Stop!" Finally, realizing words would do nothing, she pushed him off gently, stood, and made it to about ten feet away when she stared at him. "What was that?"

Harry looked haggard. "I told you I love you."

"No," was responded quickly, "you love Ginny Weasley!"

"I love you, too."

Hermione's expression showed more and more aggravation with every word she proposed. "We aren't polygamist, Harry."

"I know, it just confuses me like everything else-".

"It's not like pinning me to the ground is going to fix it." She walked closer and knelt in front of him, "I had a crush on you for a long time, and you never seemed to notice. Maybe you seemed better than Ronald, but it was never mentioned. Now I can say I love someone, and it is not you." She lifted his face with her finger under his chin, "Ginny loves you, and this can't ever happen or it will break her heart."

* * *

Hermione made her way back into the dining room, finding only Draco and Ginny - talking!

"...since your second year as far as I - Hermione!" Ginny interrupted herself.

"Hey Ginny, Draco," she blushed as Draco's addictive smile appeared. "I found Harry."

"Where was he?" Ginny's face flooded with worry.

Hermione wasn't about to ruin her best friend's day and heart telling her about Harry's feelings. "He was in the garden, he just needed to talk to someone about his feelings and troubles."

"Alright. At least you were there." She smiled.

Draco stood, "well, it was nice talking to you, Ginny, but I am going to steal Ms. Granger here." His hand slipped around her arm.

Ginny smiled and nodded as Draco pulled Hermione quickly into the hallway, apparating into his bedroom.

"You couldn't have walked here instead?" Hermione fell on her knees to the floor, coughing.

"No," he snickered. Helping her up onto her feet, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Pulling her to him triggered her knees to slip to the outsides and ended up causing her to straddle his thighs. A cross between a serious overlooking face and an attractive glance found her eyes and tied them to him.

"You are truly impossible," his hand pulled her forehead to match with his. She closed her eyes as she realized nearly every possible surface of their bodies were meeting with the only separation being a layer of clothing. "Draco," she whispered and whined.

His name called to him and immediately kissed her, unable to wait for another second. Rolling to his side with Hermione falling to hers onto the soft bedside, he continued to pay attention to her lips and wanted not to let go.

As time passed by, he pulled away. Hermione yawned sweetly, opening her eyes to find Draco pushing himself up to the pillows and followed by pulling her to his side. Laying down, he flicked the light off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You and I are both tired, so I'm sure I can hold you all night and we'll get some sleep."

She tilted her head under her chin, signaling she agreed. Drawing her closer every once in a while just felt as though he didn't want to let her go. And as sleep washed over, they slept the entire night with not a worry in the world.

_'I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

**_Hey everybody! I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. In case you can't tell, Hermione and Draco are my favorite couple. Honestly, I hate Ron Weasley... I bet you could guess that, too. Anyways, I have more free time now, so I will be writing more and more. _**

**_And if you like pictures: .com/#/d2ynjhx_**

**_I made that two days ago, and if you like writing or drawing (etc.), then you should sign up for deviantART. It's a great community. And make sure you add me to your friend's list and I will do the same!_**

**_Well, going back to write Chapter 13, leave me some love and reviews. :)_**


End file.
